Following Lee
by DiabeticBabe
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Lee Jordan after Hogwarts. Review please.
1. George, the Stupid Cupid

Tired, I sat up, to the sing song voice of one of the Weasley twins going "Oh Lee, are you home oh sweet Lee"

I rolled my eyes, those boys honestly need help.

Getting up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

Did they not understand the concept of not being a morning person?

I walked downstairs to see a eager young girl and George Weasley, the next favor I do for him…..I thought bitterly.

"Hey Lee" he said grinning ear to ear, like normal.

The girl seemed to withdraw when she saw me.

Looking at George, "Yes, great to see you too, this early in the morning!" I said.

"Come and sit" I said walking into the kitchen looking around

They followed me, George plopped down in a chair grabbing a Chocolate Frog off the counter.

"So" I said, honestly wanting to get on with this, but I wasn't going to be rude.

He opened the frog as the girl sat down on the edge of the bar stool in the corner.

"No need to rush me Mate" he said popping the frog in his mouth quickly looking at the trading card.

I shook my head "No I wasn't" I said, lying through my teeth.

As he finished chewing he pointed at the girl, "Her name is Juliet."

He said that like it explained why he was in my kitchen at four in the morning.

The girl, Juliet, looked down, biting her lip.

He got up, my eyes got wide, I knew what he was doing, again.

He looked at me slyly, I glared grabbing his ear and dragging him to the dining room.

He yelped and followed me.

"I don't care how long it was ago I had a date George" I said frustrated

He rolled his eyes "Lee, tsk"

"George, I don't want a girlfriend"

He stepped back. "To bad buddy, I got to go, so I'll see you later you know" he said teleporting

So there I was, a girl in my kitchen and yet, I had no clue what to do.


	2. Mr Morning

I rolled my eyes, left again by that knuckle head that thought he could play matchmaker. Okay, whatever. I'll just go in there and tell her to go home, its got to be that easy, I thought.

I walked back into the kitchen, and she was gone, oh crap I thought as I pull out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. I had to tell George, and I bet he was going to kill me. So I wrote:

_George, she's gone, don't know where she went, tell me if you know._

_-Lee_

I tapped my finger on the table twice and my owl fluttered in. I attached the letter to his leg and wrote _George _on top of it,

With that, the owl took a half eaten piece of toast and flew into a glass door.

It screeched at me as if to say _You idiot! Open the damn door!_

I slide the door open and the owl gave me another parting glare, then left.

I was in so much trouble, I got out my wand and flicked it at the fridge, it opened and two eggs rose out. I flicked my wand at the stove and a frying pan came out. It set itself down, the eggs cracked themselves and started to cook in the pan. This was my normal morning, until broom stick swooped in.

"Hey Lee" the chipper voice of Oliver Wood came in the still open glass door.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey Mr. Morning" I groaned getting out of my chair as my eggs put themselves on a plate, I flicked my wand behind my back so they would make more for Oliver. \

He walked in his broom stick under his arm, setting it beside the table he looked around.

"Um, what's up?" I asked trying not to let non hospitality into my voice.

He shrugged and tossed a few exploding bon-bons on the table.

I raised a eye brow, "Shame on you Wood carrying around such bad things" he rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair.

Flicking my wand two cups of icy pumpkin juice floated around our heads.

He grabbed his, "Thanks" he said taking a long drink as the eggs set themselves down on the table.

He tried to stab one with a fork but it moved, "Yours" he asked as he tried to stab another one, unsuccessfully.

I nodded, "Ok Wood" I started

He looked up, "Did George bring a girl named Juliet over here?" he asked quietly

"Yeah, why" I said.

He jumped up like someone hit him.


	3. Your What?

He grabbed his broom stick and ran outside.

"Uh, Wood?" I said as he zoomed into the air disappearing.

That's just great, I thought as my owl came back in the door. It had a letter on its foot so I took it as the owl pecked at the eggs Wood had failed to eat.

_Gone! Where Lee, where! Wood is going to kill me! _

_-G_

_I rolled my eyes, so that's why Wood had been here. I looked around and saw my owl biting some Ice Mice. It looked up at me with round eyes. I smiled and got out a sugar quill. I needed new parchment so I went up to my room to get some. Then. POOF. In my room was George Weasley. His hair askew and he was out of breath. His eyes were wide and he looked flustered._

"_Nice of you to drop in" I said looking for a new piece of parchment. _

_He looked at me, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GONE!"_

_I looked at him, "George, how many meanings does "She's Gone" have?" I asked "Wood has already been here" I added_

_His eyes got wide "No!" _

"_What is going on!" Wood had popped into my room_

_George quivered away._

"_Where my little sister damn it George!" Oliver yelled. _

"_Your what!" I barked, dumbfounded. _


	4. Professor

"I forgot?" George said innocently

Just as he said that, the girl pranced up the stairs holding a gnome. Her eyes got wide when she saw Oliver and she looked down at her feet, silent.

Oliver looked like he had just eaten one to many exploding bon-bons.

"See Wood" George said as he transported away.

Wood sighed at looked at Juliet, she looked up and waved softly still holding her gnome.

He looked at me, and that's the way it was for a while, he just looked at me, I shifted uncomfortable and Juliet didn't move.

"Well" he finally said, jerking his head away from me, and looking at her, "we got to jet."

He took her hand and zapped away.

Ok so lets review I thought, I have done nothing this morning, I looked at my watch, "and that's in two hours."

I walked down stairs, my eggs were gone.

There, in the middle of my kitchen, a stern woman with a tight bun and extremely strict look. This woman had turned my eggs into baby chicks that were now running around my owl annoying him slightly as he nudged then away gently.

Her smile was stiff, "Lee Jordan" she said turning her head to the side.

I smiled weakly, "Hi Professor McGonagall."


End file.
